The Ninja and the Nocturne
by Koki-chan
Summary: Please, just give me one more day. Just give me one more day with her. [Yuffie will never know how badly Demyx wanted to be there] [DemyxYuffie][Oneshot]


**This was a bit longer then I intended, but I still love it. This is my half in a trade with **_L o s t n o b o d y_**. She drew some art for me, and I wrote this! She wanted a Demyx/ Yuffie, so she got one! Lubbies ya, hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I like to claim the word 'spifftacular' as my own! XD**_

* * *

A flick of the wrist, metal glinting in the sun, a poof of smoke, "Bingo!" Yuffie crowed, having vanquished another Heartless. She pumped her fist in the air as she trotted over to where her shuriken lay, bending over quickly and retrieving her prized shiny, pointy object. She tucked it away, grinning like a maniac when she heard it. Her ears perked up, straining to hear the faint noise. It was pretty, soft, sweet, it was coming from an instrument she had never heard played before. She searched the premises, jumping all over rocks and peeking under the ones small enough to lift, the music remained a mystery. She shrugged, she had nothing else planned for the day, might as well solve the mystery of the music.

She sauntered around the outer limits of Hallow Bastion, the sound of the strange music becoming louder with each step she took. She turned a sharp corner, ending up in a large clearing surrounded by craggy rocks. Sitting in the center of the clearing was the figure of a person. She could not tell the gender of the figure for its back was turned to her, all she could deduce was that the person before her was the source of the music.

She inched closer to the figure, it was clad in a long black coat. All that was visible was a mullet of dirty blond hair. Yuffie stifled a snicker, who really wears their hair in a mullet these days? By this time, she was close enough to peek over his shoulder, which was just what she did. The boy, she had deduced by now, was holding a strange blue instrument in his lap. She stared at the strange thing, it was almost as big as the boy was. His fingers moved skillfully up and down the neck of the instrument, his other hand strumming the strings, producing the haunting melody that filled the area. She stood there for the longest time, just listening to this mystery boy play his strange instrument. He struck one final note, letting it ring out until it faded into oblivion. He sighed, dropping his hands and letting the instrument rest in his lap. He leaned back on his hands, letting his head fall back, his eyes closed. He yawned, opening his eyes to see two chocolate orbs grinning back at him.

"That was really spiffy." Yuffie grinned.

The boy let out a shout, falling onto his back with a _'thump' _.

"Sorry, did I scare you? I didn't even have to say 'boo!'" Yuffie giggled, offering her hand.

"Yeah, I'm not used to seeing people above my head." the boy mumbled, a grin overtaking his features.

Now that she got to see his face, she realized that he was a real cutie.

The boy took her hand, gently placing his huge instrument on the ground beside him.

Yuffie wrapped her other hand around he boy's, hoisting him to his feet. "What is that thingy you're playing?" she asked, pointing at the shiny, blue object.

The boy dusted himself off, "It's a sitar. Sounds pretty cool, huh?" he grinned.

Yuffie nodded, "You play really well."

"Oh, you were listening?" he asked, rubbing his neck nervously, a light blush spreading across his face, "No one has really listened to me play before." he grinned, "Thanks."

Yuffie offered her hand once more, "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!" she crowed proudly.

The boy smiled, letting out a small chuckle, "Nice to meet you, Great Ninja. The name's Demyx." he grasped her hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"Just call me 'Yuffie.' Consider yourself lucky, most mortals never cannot even utter the name." she grinned proudly.

Demyx blinked, a crooked smile stretching across his face, making him look even cuter. He burst into laughter, "It's an honor, Yuffie." he gasped between giggles.

Yuffie grinned, her cheeks were starting to hurt. That little pain made her smile, it was nice being with someone who made her smile so much. She plopped down on the ground next to Demyx's sitar. She plucked a string, a loud, sour note ringing out.

"Hey, that's no way to do it!" Demyx plopped down next to her, picking the sitar up from the ground and settling the blue object on his lap. He placed his fingers on the neck in an elaborate fashion. "Here, " he began, "pluck that string." he instructed.

"This one here?" she inquired, pointing at a sting.

"Yep, pluck it real soft."

She ran her finger over it quickly, a sweet, soft noise emitting from the instrument. She squealed with delight, clapping her hands together like a child.

Demyx grinned, placing his hands in a different position, "Now pluck the next one."

Yuffie plucked it eagerly, a note collaborating with the first. She smiled.

Demyx repeated this process several times, earning that same delighted response from Yuffie. By the time it began to get dark, they were well on their way to creating a song, Demyx placing his fingers on the correct area, Yuffie strumming the strings.

"You should probably get going." Demyx mused, "It will be too dark to see soon."

Yuffie nodded, "Wanna meet again tomorrow?" she asked, hopping to her feet.

Demyx grinned, "Sure," he rose to his feet, sitar in hand, "Same time?"

Yuffie nodded, "Same place."

With that, they parted ways, Yuffie retreating to Merlin's house and Demyx returning from where he came, through a portal of darkness.

**_( .::. THe NoCTuRNe .::. )_**

**__**

Demyx shivered when he emerged, he so hated going through those creepy portals. He sighed, a smile stretching over his face. That was a fun way to spend the day, he really was starting to like this Yuffie girl. He ambled on to his room, gently placing his sitar on his bed.

"Hey," a voice from the doorway greeted.

Demyx spun around. Leaning in the door way was a man with attire exact to his own, a mass of red spikes on his head, "Hey, Axel."

"Where have you been all day?" Axel asked, a smirk on his face.

"Nowhere, just kind of drifting." Demyx grinned, it wasn't really a lie, right? He hadn't planned on meeting Yuffie.

"Superior wants to see you." Axel threw a wave over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Demyx flinched, the Superior was always in a scary mood at this time of night, well, it was always night in The World That Never Was. He summoned a dark portal, slipping through it as a shiver shot down his spine. Man, he hated those!

He arrived in front of the door leading to Xemnas' room. He took a deep breath, slowly walking in.

Xemnas began speaking, without so much as a 'hello'. "It is time, you are the next to fight him."

"Him? Oh, I know who you're talking about. When is 'the time'?" Demyx asked.

"Tomorrow." came Xemnas' curt reply.

Demyx winced, any day but tomorrow! "Could I please have one more day? You know, to work on my strategy, train a little more. You know how lousy I am at battling." Demyx chuckled.

Xemnas glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please, just give me one more day." he pleaded. _Just give me one more day with her._

"Very well." Xemnas sighed. He spun around, waving his hand in dismissal, "Now, get out, before I change my mind."

Demyx trotted away, happy as a clam. He sat in his room, awaiting the next day.

**_( .::. THe NiNJa .::. )_**

**__**

The next day, Yuffie trotted on over to the clearing she had met Demyx in before, not even the various heartless along the way could ruin her good mood. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, in the same position, hunched over his sitar, playing softly. Her eyes sparkled as she broke out into a run, throwing her arms around his neck in a big hug, "Deeeeeeeemyx!" she squealed, stretching out his name.

Demyx jumped, absorbed in his music. He looked up at Yuffie and smiled, "Hey, nice to see you!" he grinned.

"Are we going to continue where we left off? Our song was starting to sound really spifftacular!" Yuffie's mouth was going a mile a minute, she was far too excited for her own good.

Demyx spun around on his bottom to face Yuffie, "Sure, let's start from the top."

Yuffie plopped down in front of him. Her fingers twitched, itching to touch the strings.

Demyx placed his fingers on the neck and their song had begun.

They sat there for hours, Demyx moving his fingers and Yuffie plucking the strings.

They repeated the song, becoming more and more in sync with each other with each repeat. Soon enough, they were able to play together and converse at the same time.

"What's your favorite color?" Yuffie asked, judging now as a perfect time to play a 'get to know you' game.

"Ummm ... " Demyx hummed, his fingers moving fervently. "I guess blue. Yeah, blue is a pretty cool color. You?"

"Green." Yuffie responded without hesitation, leaning over to pluck the strings of the sitar quicker.

They swapped a few more favorites, Demyx proclaiming his love for shiny things, Yuffie fervently agreeing.

"What's something you hate?" Demyx asked, their song starting over.

"Spiders." Yuffie spat, a look of disgust on her face.

Demyx nodded, "Me, too! I hate those creepy things. They have way too many legs." he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, especially the furry ones." Yuffie gagged, missing a beat, the song thrown off. "Sorry." Yuffie smiled apologetically.

"No worries." Demyx yawned, gently placing his sitar on the ground. He threw is arms in the air, flopping onto his back.

Yuffie followed suit, lying next to Demyx.

The two of them lay there for a while, staring at the clouds above.

"I see a rabbit." Demyx mused.

"Where?"

"Right there, next to the one that looks like a giant gummy bear." Demyx stretched his arm above his head, pointing at the sky, his head resting on his other arm.

"Ah, I see it. Cute." Yuffie nodded. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was still wearing that long, black coat and those gloves and boots! He must be melting in this heat! Yuffie had been wearing shorts all week. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it.

They continued to lie there in silence, just enjoying each other's company when Yuffie, motivated by a sudden spasm of energy, tackled Demyx. She wrestled with him for a few seconds before flipping him over and sitting on his stomach. She then proceeded to tickle his ribs. Her smile faded when the only reaction she received was a crooked smile. "No fair!" she whined, "You aren't ticklish."

Demyx looked off to the side, "Sorry." A devilish grin overtook his features, "But are you?" he flipped her over, a knee on each side of her hips, his fingers running up and down her sides.

"N-no!" Yuffie howled, "S-stop, p-please!" she pleaded between spurts of laughter. "Demyx!" she clutched her sides, trying to fend off his fingers.

His fingers ceased to move, "Ah, Yuffie, you are ticklish!" he grinned.

Yuffie took in deep breaths, her sides ached from laughing so much.

For a moment, green orbs met chocolate.

Demyx rolled off of her, settling himself next to her.

They grinned at each other, ignoring the blush spreading across the other's face.

The rest of the day was spent doing the most random, trivial things from having a ten-second dance party to torturing an adorable little moogle that was unfortunate enough to cross their path.

Stars began to dot the skies, Yuffie and Demyx traced the constellations with their fingers. They leaned their heads together, the lines they were tracing overlapping each other. The moon rose high in the sky, yellow eyes began to appear.

"You should get going. Heartless are merciless during the night, it's not good for a girl to be out." Demyx grinned, rising to his feet. He held out his hand.

Yuffie rolled her eye, grasping his hand. He hoisted her up.

She asked him to walk her to Merlin's house, it wasn't safe for a girl to walk alone.

He gladly obliged.

They walked, arm in arm. It had been a long time since Yuffie had met someone she connected with so well.

Unbeknownst to her, Demyx felt the same way.

When they reached their destination. Demyx knocked his head against her's, winked, then waved good-bye. He turned on his heel, sauntering off.

"Same time tomorrow?" Yuffie called.

Demyx flinched. He turned around, the thoughts of the battle he was to fight running through his head. He gulped, scratching his neck nervously, "Same place." he grinned. With that, he walked off.

**_( .::. THe SePeRaTioN .::. )_**

**__**

That next day, Leon, Aerith, Cloud and Tifa fought a Heartless army. Yuffie fought along-side them. She cleared as many as she could, her appointment in the back of her mind. When the numbers had dwindled enough, she was allowed to get away.

She raced to the clearing, expecting to see the back of a dirty blond mullet.

She saw nothing.

Her face dropped. "Okay, maybe he's running late." she mumbled to herself, plopping down on the ground.

She waited, her ears straining to hear the sitar music.

There was nothing.

She waited until the moon rose. She traced the constellations with her finger. She missed the gloved finger that always seemed to interfere.

She returned there everyday, but she never saw that mullet again, she never heard a sitar again.

She fisted a tear from her cheek, "Jerk." she mumbled, stalking off.

Yuffie will never know how badly Demyx wanted to be there with her, but it is rather hard to play an instrument, to collaborate on a song, to talk with someone special when your breath has been stolen by the blade of a key.

* * *

**-sniff- Poor Yuffie, Poor Demyx. I liked that. I hope you did.**

**For Ana!**


End file.
